


Color Bleeds Through

by dreamkist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Dreams bring Steve glimpses of another life.





	Color Bleeds Through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072221) by [jayjayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse). 



When the dreams came he would wake up shaking and gasping.

He would roll out of bed and get to work depicting what he had seen. There were only glimpses, fleeting moments, and always the feeling something was missing.

The dream people almost felt real. It was the one who wore red and gold who was his favorite. The way he moved, the warmth of his smile, the way he looked at the man with the shield. He envied the man who got to be looked at that way and got to be held aloft.

Earthbound and alone, he painted.


End file.
